Hyung, Bogoshippo!
by AngeLeeteuk
Summary: "Jinjjayo? Hyung tidak sedang membohongiku, kan?"/ "Kau pasti merindukannya. Padahal baru dua minggu dia pergi, tapi kau sudah seperti ini. Sepertinya dia memang memiliki arti yang sangat spesial untukmu. Kalau saja jadwalmu sedikit longgar, aku pasti akan mengusahakan dirimu dapat mengunjunginya."/" Disini aku pun merindukan kalian semua."


Summary: "Jinjjayo? Hyung tidak sedang membohongiku, kan?"/ "Kau pasti merindukannya. Padahal baru dua minggu dia pergi, tapi kau sudah seperti ini. Sepertinya dia memang memiliki arti yang sangat spesial untukmu. Kalau saja jadwalmu sedikit longgar, aku pasti akan mengusahakan dirimu dapat mengunjunginya."/" Disini aku pun merindukan kalian semua."

Disclaimer" Semua cast disini milik Tuhan, orang tu, diri mereka sendiri, SM serta ELF.

Rate: T (maybe)

Cast: Lee Donghae, Leeteuk and other member Super Junior.

Happy Reading

Hyung, Bogoshippo!

Hujan menemani malam seorang namja berwajah sedikit kekanakan. Seorang namja yang sering mendapat ledekan anak berusia 5 tahun yang terjebak di dalam tubuh namja berusia 26 tahun. Seorang namja yang amat mencintai ikan. Seorang namja yang hatinya begitu lembut hingga mudah meneteskan air matanya. Seorang namja yang pesonanya tak pernah hilang walau tingkahnya terkadang terlalu _childish_. Seorang namja yang merupakan salah satu member dari Boyband Super Junior. Seorang namja bernama Lee Donghae.

Donghae memandang titik air yang turun membasahi bumi dari balik jendela kamarnya. Sudah dua minggu ini Donghae menghabiskan banyak waktunya sendiri di kamar ini. Kamar yang sebelumnya ia tempati bersama dengan sang Leader, Hyung yang begitu disayanginya, _Angel Without Wings_ yang dimiliki Super Junior dan ELF. Ya, kamar yang sebelumnya ia bagi dengan Leeteuk sudah dua minggu ini hanya ia tempati seorang diri. Sejak Leeteuk pada akhirnya menyusul Heechul yang tengah menjalani kewajibannya pada negara.

Kembali terbayang dalam benak Donghae semua yang ia lakukan bersama Leeteuk di kamar mereka ini. Kamar yang penuh dengan nuansa berwarna putih dan biru. Dua warna kesukaan mereka masing-masing. Leeteuk yang amat menyukai warna putih dan dirinya yang menyukai warna biru. Sungguh perpaduan yang sangat indah. Memberikan kesan nyaman dan tenang di dalam kamar mereka itu.

Donghae menghela nafas. Berusaha sedikit menghalau rasa rindu yang begitu terasa. Ia tak ingin terlihat tak merelakan kepergian Leeteuk wajib militer. Ia tak ingin dinilai egois. Walau ia tahu, Hyung dan Dongsaengnya yang lain tak mungkin berfikir seperti itu. Karena mereka semua sangat tahu seperti apa kedekatannya dengan Leeteuk.

Bagi Donghae, Leeteuk bukanlah sekedar seorang Leader untuk Super Junior. Tapi Leeteuk merupakan Hyung terbaik yang ia miliki. Pengganti sosok Appanya yang beberapa tahun lalu telah pergi meninggalkannya. Seorang Hyung yang sangat memanjakannya, memperhatikannya lebih dari siapapun, seorang Hyung yang sangat mengerti ke_childis_an dirinya.

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Donghae. Disusul tetes-tetes lainnya. Hingga sebuah isakan kecil terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Donghae menekuk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya itu. Ia berusaha memelankan suara tangisnya. Tak ingin Hyungnya yang tinggal di dorm lantai 12 mengetahui tangisnya.

Ya, sejak dua minggu ini, Donghae sering menangis dalam kesendiriannya. Tak ada yang mengetahui hal itu. Atau mungkin mereka hanya berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa. Yang jelas, Donghae hanya bisa menangis untuk mengurangi rasa rindunya pada Leeteuk. Mengurangi sesak yang ia rasakan saat tahu Leeteuk tak ada disampingnya, walau hanya sementara. Mencoba menutupi hampa yang ia rasa sejak dua minggu ini.

Cengeng? Donghae tak peduli jika ada yang menilainya seperti itu. Toh, ia juga dikenal sebagai _King Of Tears_ Super Junior. Semua orang di belahan bumi manapun sudah mengetahui hal itu. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau seorang Lee Donghae sangat mudah meneteskan air matanya.

"Uljima, Hae-ah. Kalau Leeteuk Hyung tahu kau sering menangis saat ia pergi, ia pasti akan khawatir."

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar menenangkan Donghae. Donghae mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang ada di dekatnya. Terlihat Kangin dan Shindong memandangnya cemas.

"Kami tahu kau merindukan Leeteuk Hyung, Hae-ah. Tapi tidak seperti ini. Kalau kau terus seperti ini, kau hanya akan membuat kami khawatir. Leeteuk Hyung pasti akan merasakan juga di sana. Dan pastinya hal itu akan membuat Leeteuk Hyung cemas. Kau tak ingin Leeteuk Hyung jatuh sakit di sana karena memikirkan kita, kan?"

Donghae menggeleng pelan mendengar pertanyaan Kangin. Bagi Donghae dan semua member Super Junior, kesehatan Leeteuk adalah hal terpenting yang harus mereka perhatikan. Tak ada hal lain yang menurut mereka lebih penting dari kesehatan Uri Leader. Karena Leeteuk yang selalu menomor satukan mereka. Dan hanya berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk Leeteuk lah yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk membalas semua perhatian Leeteuk.

"Kalau begitu, hentikan tangismu. Kalau memang kau merindukan Leeteuk Hyung, lebih baik kau menghubunginya langsung," saran Shindong.

"Aniyo, Hyung. Aku tak ingin Leeteuk Hyung khawatir," Donghae berucap parau.

Kangin dan Shindong tersenyum mendengar jawaban Donghae. Kangin membantu Donghae bangkit dari posisinya dan mendudukkan namja itu di kasurnya. Ia mengusap lembut rambut Donghae. Mengutarakan secara tak langsung jika saat ini ia masih memiliki yang lain, yang tak akan membiarkannya sendiri.

"Istirahatlah. Besok kau ada jadwal sejak pagi, kan? Jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit. Aku bisa langsung dicekik Leeteuk Hyung kalau sampai ia tahu dongsaeng kesayangannya ini sakit," Kangin sedikit bercanda.

Donghae tersenyum. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya. Menarik selimutnya sebatas dada.

"Gomawo, Hyung," ucap Donghae lirih.

"Cheon, Hae-ah. Jaljayo," Shindong menjawab ucapan Donghae.

Kangin dan Shindong meninggalkan kamar Donghae setelah Donghae jatuh terlelap ke alam mimpinya.

~Hyung, Bogoshippo!~

"Hae Hyung tadi malam menangis, ya?" Ryeowook bertanya saat melihat Donghae muncul di dorm lantai 11.

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook. Ia berusaha mengukir senyumnya. Mencoba membuat dongsaengnya ini tak khawatir.

"Anniyo, Wookie. Aku hanya kurang tidur malam tadi," elak Donghae.

"Jinjjayo? Hyung tidak sedang membohongiku, kan?" selidik Ryeowook.

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya. Masih dengan senyum yang bertengger di wajah tampannya. Ryeowook hanya menghela nafas. Ia tahu, Hyungnya ini malam tadi memang menangis. Bukan hanya malam tadi, tapi juga beberapa malam belakangan ini. Bukan hanya dirinya yang menyadari hal itu. Hampir semua member yang tinggal di dorm mengetahuinya. Hanya saja, mereka tak ingin bertanya pada Donghae secara langsung. Karena sepertinya mereka tahu apa yang membuat Donghae meneteskan air matanya belakangan ini.

"Hae Hyung ada jadwal sampai jam berapa hari ini?" Ryeowook bertanya untuk memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

Donghae terlihat berfikir. Mengingat apa saja kegiatannya hari ini.

"Hmmm, sepertinya aku akan ada _shooting_ sampai malam. Waeyo?"

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan.

"Anniyo, Hyung. Kalau begitu, aku akan buatkan bekal untuk Hae Hyung. Aku tak ingin Hae Hyung sakit karena telat makan."

Donghae tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut Ryeowook. "Gomawo, Wookie."

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk. Ia kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya memasak. Donghae pun ikut membantunya sebisa yang ia lakukan.

"Kau sudah disini saja, Hae."

Donghae dan Ryeowook menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat Sungmin berjalan ke arah mereka. Sungmin ikut membantu Ryeowook menyiapkan sarapan untuk seluruh member Super Junior.

"Wah wah, tidak biasanya kau sudah disini, Hae," Kyuhyun yang baru muncul langsung memberi celetukan.

Pletak!

"Jaga bicaramu, Kyu," sergah Sungmin sambil memberi jitakan sayang pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, tanda protes akan jitakan yang diberikan Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri sama sekali tak menghiraukan protesan yang dilancarkan Kyuhyun. Ia tetap asyik membantu Ryeowook menyiapkan sarapan. Donghae juga sama sekali tak menghiraukan ketidak sopanan Kyuhyun. Sudah sangat biasa.

"Hae, kau masih disini? Ku kira kau sudah pergi," kini Eunhyuk yang terlihat menyapa Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum.

"Setengah jam lagi aku baru akan pergi, Hyuk. Aku sedang menunggu Manajer Hyung menjemput," Donghae menjawab.

"Dan menunggu sarapan serta bekal yang ku buat. Makan Hae Hyung beberapa hari ini tidak teratur. Aku tak mau Hae Hyung nanti sakit."

Donghae tersenyum lembut pada Ryeowook. "Tapi aku harus berangkat setengah jam lagi, Wookie. Aku bisa sarapan di lokasi."

"Tidak boleh. Hae Hyung harus sarapan dulu. Nanti aku yang minta izin pada Manajer Hyung," Ryeowook berkeras.

"Wookie benar, Hae. Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Sarapan akan siap 20 menit lagi. Bekal yang dibuatkan Wookie juga hampir matang. Kau tak ingin mengecewakan Wookie, kan?"

Donghae memandang Sungmin. Tak lama ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ryeowook yang tengah mengerucutkan mulutnya. Donghae menghela nafas. Ia sama sekali tak ingin membuat salah satu dongsaeng kesayangannya itu kecewa.

"Arraseo, aku akan sarapan dan menunggu bekal yang kau buat siap," Donghae mengalah.

Ryeowook mengeluarkan senyum manisnya mendengar jawaban Donghae. Ia pun mempercepat kegiatannya agar Donghae tidak terlambat. Member lain yang tinggal di dorm lantai 11 juga mengembangkan senyumnya mendengar keputusan Donghae.

"Aish, Hae, ku kira kau kemana. Ternyata kau ada disini," Shindong terlihat muncul di lantai 11 bersama Kangin.

"Memang kalau tidak ada di sini, Hae akan ada dimana, Hyung? Dia pasti turun ke bawah, di dorm atas kan tidak ada yang membuatkannya sarapan," Eunhyuk berucap asal.

Kangin melempar gulungan kertas yang tadi ia bawa dari dorm atas ke arah Eunhyuk. Sedikit merasa sebal dengan ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Aish, Hyung, appo," protes Eunhyuk.

"Kau yang memulai," Kangin tak mau kalah.

Member yang lain hanya memutar bola matanya kesal. Sudah dua minggu ini hal seperti ini sering terjadi. Kangin yang seharusnya menjadi panutan untuk dongsaengnya yang ada di dorm malah terkadang bersikap cukup menyebalkan seperti saat ini. Sepertinya memang tak ada yang bisa menggantikan Leeteuk dalam memberi contoh untuk yang lain.

"Sudahlah, Hyung. Kau sering sekali menggoda Hyukkie," Sungmin menengahi sambil menyiapkan piring di meja makan.

Kangin tak menjawab. Ia duduk di tempatnya. Begitu juga member yang lain. Donghae yang jadi bahan perbincangan sudah sejak tadi duduk setelah menyelesaikan kegiatannya membantu Ryeowook. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruang makan yang merangkap dapur itu.

Biasanya ruang makan ini akan sangat ramai dengan celotehan member Super Junior yang memang tidak sedikit. Tapi sejak dua tahun lalu, semua berubah. Secara perlahan, ruang makan itu semakin sepi. Tak lagi dipenuhi dengan canda atau pertengkaran kecil untuk memperebutkan jatah makanan lebih banyak.

Dan saat ini, rasa sepi itu semakin terasa. Sejak dua minggu lalu. Sejak Leeteuk berangkat menuju _camp_ militer untuk menunaikan kewajibannya sebagai warga negara. Memang, segala celoteh dari member yang lain masih sering terdengar bersahutan di ruang makan yang tak terlalu besar ini, hanya saja, semua itu tetap terasa berbeda untuk Donghae. Tetap terasa sunyi. Di dasar hatinya.

Member yang lain menghentikan kegiatan mereka saat tanpa sengaja mereka melihat Donghae yang sedikit murung. Untuk sejenak mereka saling pandang. Mencoba bertanya lewat tatapan mata apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Namun sepertinya mereka semua saat ini tak tahu harus melakukan apa agar wajah Donghae tak lagi terlihat murung.

"Hae-ah, apa kau sudah siap?"

Semua member yang saat itu ada di ruang makan menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah pintu dapur. Terlihat Manajer mereka sudah menunggu Donghae di sana. Donghae sendiri langsung menyelesaikan makannya dan beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hae Hyung, bekalnya jangan lupa. Hyung sudah tidak menghabiskan sarapan Hyung. Jangan sampai Hyung telat makan nanti," Ryeowook berkata sambil menyerahkan bekal yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

Manajer mereka hanya tersenyum melihat hal itu. Ia sudah sangat tahu bagaimana anak asuhnya ini. Persaudaraan di antara mereka terlihat sangat kuat. Walau tidak jarang terjadi pertengkaran kecil di antara mereka, justru hal itu yang membuat mereka menjadi lebih dekat dan saling mengerti.

"Kau tenang saja, Wookie, aku akan pastikan Hae tidak telat makan," Manajer berucap menenangkan.

Ryeowook dan yang lain tersenyum pada Manajer. Donghae sendiri setelah menerima bekal dari Ryeowook langsung menuju ruang tengah dan memasukkan bekal tersebut ke dalam tasnya.

"Hyung, aku sudah siap," Donghae berujar dari ruang tengah.

Setelah berpamitan pada seluruh member, mereka pun pergi meninggalkan dorm.

~Hyung, Bogoshippo!~

"Belakangan ini kau terlihat kurang semangat, Hae. Waeyo?" Manajer Super Junior bertanya saat Donghae tengah menyantap bekal yang disiapkan Ryeowook.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Manajernya, Donghae malah meletakkan sumpitnya dan menutup kotak bekal. Ia menyimpan kembali kotak bekal tersebut ke dalam tasnya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Manajer yang mendampinginya mengerutkan kening.

"Kenapa kau menyelesaikan makanmu, Hae? Apa masakan yang dibuat Wookie tidak cocok untukmu? Perlu ku carikan makan siang di luar?"

Donghae tersenyum dan menggeleng ke arah Manajer.

"Tidak perlu, Hyung. Aku sudah menyelesaikan makanku karena aku memang sudah merasa kenyang," Donghae menjelaskan.

"Kenyang? Bahkan makanan itu saja belum habis setengahnya. Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hae?" Manajer terlihat sedikit cemas.

"Gwaenchana, Hyung. Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Benar?"

"Ne, Hyung. Ah, Hyung, aku ingin istirahat sebentar boleh? Masih ada waktu satu jam lagi, kan?" Donghae memastikan.

"Ne, istirahatlah. Kalau kau merasa kurang baik, katakan padaku, ne?"

Donghae mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tak lama ia memejamkan matanya. Berusaha untuk sejenak mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Sekaligus menghilangkan pening yang sejak pagi tadi tiba-tiba ia rasakan.

Manajer yang mendampingi Donghae memilih membuka agenda yang berisi jadwal Super Junior, baik secara pribadi maupun grup. Ia sempat tertegun sejenak saat tak menemukan nama seseorang yang biasanya memiliki jadwal paling banyak dari member yang lain. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae yang sepertinya telah terlelap. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah tampannya. Mulai mengerti mengapa anak asuhnya ini terlihat tak begitu semangat belakangan ini.

"Kau pasti merindukannya. Padahal baru dua minggu dia pergi, tapi kau sudah seperti ini. Sepertinya dia memang memiliki arti yang sangat spesial untukmu. Kalau saja jadwalmu sedikit longgar, aku pasti akan mengusahakan dirimu dapat mengunjunginya. Tapi untuk bulan ini, jadwalmu dan Super Junior begitu padat. Mianhae, kau harus menahan rindumu itu untuk beberapa saat," Manajer Super Junior berkata, walau ia tahu, Donghae tak akan mungkin mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan.

~Hyung, Bogoshippo!~

"_Cut_! Kita _break_ sebentar. Setengah jam lagi kita kembali."

Manajer Super Junior menghampiri Donghae yang masih terduduk di set yang tadi ia gunakan. Sama sekali belum beranjak dari posisinya walau seruan Sutradara untuk istirahat sudah berlalu beberapa menit.

"Hae, apa kau tak ingin istirahat?"

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi tertunduk. Mata Manajer seketika membelalak melihat betapa pucatnya wajah Donghae.

"Hae, kau sakit?" tanyanya cemas.

Ia meraba kening Donghae. Awalnya Donghae berusaha menghindar. Namun sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar kehilangan sebagian tenaganya. Akhirnya ia hanya pasrah saat Manajer menyentuh keningnya.

"Omo! Kau demam? Aish, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku? Tunggu di sini sebentar, aku akan meminta izin pada Sutradara agar kau bisa istirahat," Manajer berucap sedikit panik.

Saat Manajer ingin melangkahkan kakinya, Donghae langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Manajernya itu. Manajer menolehkan kepalanya pada Donghae. Tak mengerti mengapa Donghae menahan langkahnya.

"Tidak perlu, Hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku masih bisa melanjutkan _shooting_," Donghae berucap lirih.

"Anniyo. Kau harus istirahat. Tanganmu yang menyentuhku saja sudah terasa panas. Aku tidak menerima bantahan, Lee Donghae," Manajer berucap tegas saat melihat Donghae akan membantahnya kembali.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan menemui sutradara dan mengambil barang-barang milikmu."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Manajer meninggalkan Donghae. Donghae sendiri hanya bisa pasrah. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menghilangkan sakit yang mendera kepalanya. Sepertinya pola makannya yang berantakan beberapa hari belakangan ini mulai menunjukkan protes dari anggota tubuhnya.

"Sesampainya di dorm pasti aku akan mendapat berbagai wajangan dari member lain," Donghae bergumam lirih.

Manajernya yang sudah ada di dekatnya tersenyum kecil mendengar gumaman Donghae.

"Kau sendiri yang membuat member lain melakukan itu, Hae," ucap Manajer sambil tersenyum.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya begitu mendengar suara sang Manajer.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke dorm. Sutradara mengizinkanmu istirahat sampai kondisimu membaik."

Donghae mengangguk. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Tapi belum sempurna berdirinya, Donghae merasa sekelilingnya berputar dan tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap. Manajernya spontan berteriak menyerukan namanya begitu Donghae tumbang di hadapannya. Beberapa staff langsung membantunya membawa Donghae ke mobil.

~Hyung, Bogoshippo!~

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya. Mencoba membiasakan retinanya menerima cahaya yang masuk. Ia memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit berat. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Matanya menangkap nuansa putih dan biru di ruangan itu.

"_Ini kan kamarku dan Leeteuk Hyung. Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"_

"Kau sudah sadar, Hae?"

Donghae mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamarnya. Terlihat Yesung yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan membawa sebuah nampan.

"Aku kenapa, Hyung?" tanya Donghae.

"Kau tidak ingat kalau kau pingsan di lokasi tadi? Manajer Hyung tadi menghubungiku untuk segera kembali ke dorm karena kau sakit."

Donghae kembali teringat kejadian di lokasi tadi. Ia menghela nafas. Menyesal telah membuat Manajernya kerepotan.

"Makanlah. Wookie sudah membuatkan bubur ini untukmu. Setelah itu, minum obatmu dan istirahat," titah Yesung.

Donghae mengangguk. Ia berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya dengan dibantu Yesung. Yesung menyerahkan mangkuk yang ia bawa pada Donghae. Dengan perlahan Donghae mulai menyuapkan bubur itu ke mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, Hae? Kenapa kau sampai jatuh sakit seperti ini? Wookie bilang, beberapa hari ini juga pola makanmu tidak teratur. Beberapa kali kau juga menangis di kamar, kan? Waeyo?" tanya Yesung setelah Donghae menyelesaikan makannya.

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya. Menutupi matanya yang mulai berembun.

"Kau merindukan Leeteuk Hyung?" tanya Yesung tepat sasaran.

Donghae masih diam. Yesung menghela nafas melihat sikap dongsaengnya ini.

"Hae, kau tahu, kan, Leeteuk Hyung tidak akan lama meninggalkan kita. Hanya dua tahun. Itu bukan waktu yang lama, kan? Bersabarlah. Lagi pula, kalau jadwal kita sedang tidak padat seperti saat ini, aku yakin, Manajer Hyung pasti akan mengizinkan jika kita ingin menemui Leeteuk Hyung. Hanya saja, seperti yang kau tahu, untuk beberapa waktu ini, kita semua disibukkan dengan berbagai jadwal yang harus kita jalani. Kau mengerti, kan?" Yesung berusaha memberikan pengertian pada Donghae.

"Aku mengerti, Hyung," Donghae berucap dengan suaranya yang mulai terdengar parau.

Yesung baru kembali akan membuka suaranya ketika ponselnya berdering. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya itu. Tak menunggu lama, Yesung langsung mengangkat telpon itu.

"Yeoboseo."

"Yeoboseo. Yesung, apakah kalian semua di sana baik-baik saja?"

Kerutan di kening Yesung semakin dalam begitu mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan orang di seberangnya.

"Waeyo, Hyung?" tanya Yesung.

"Mollayo. Hanya saja seharian ini perasaanku sedikit tidak enak. Aku selalu memikirkan kalian. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian."

Tanpa sadar Yesung tersenyum. Ia memandang Donghae yang menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Kami semua baik-baik saja, Hyung. Hanya satu orang yang sedang tidak baik saat ini," Yesung berucap sambil menatap jahil Donghae.

"Nuguya?"

"Hyung bicara langsung dengannya saja, ya. Sebentar."

Yesung menyerahkan ponselnya pada Donghae. Donghae memandangnya tak mengerti.

"Bicaralah. Katakan apa yang kau rasakan saat ini. Aku tinggal dulu."

Donghae menempelkan ponsel Yesung ke telinganya. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang menghubungi Yesung dengan mendengar apa yang Yesung ucapkan.

"Yeoboseo, Hyung," sapa Donghae.

"Hae? Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Donghae tersenyum kecil mendengar suara Leeteuk. Sangat terdengar nada cemas dari suara Hyungnya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung. Hanya sedikit demam."

"Omo! Apa yang terjadi Hae? Kenapa kau sampai demam seperti itu?"

Donghae terdiam. Entahlah. Ia juga tak tahu harus bicara apa pada Leeteuk. Ia tak ingin membuat Leeteuk khawatir. Hanya mengetahuinya demam saja, Donghae yakin, Leeteuk akan sangat khawatir di sana.

"Hae, waeyo?" kini suara Leeteuk terdengar lebih lembut.

"Anniyo, Hyung. Hanya beberapa hari ini pola makanku sedikit tidak teratur," Donghae berkata sedikit jujur. Karena ia sama sekali tak bisa membohongi Hyungnya ini.

"Ada yang sedang kau fikirkan, Hae?"

Lagi-lagi Donghae terdiam.

"Hae? Kau tak mau menceritakan padaku?"

"Bukan begitu, Hyung. Aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu khawatir," Donghae berucap lirih.

Terdengar Leeteuk menghela nafas di seberang sana.

"Justru jika kau seperti ini, akan membuatku semakin cemas, Hae."

"Aku ... Aku hanya merindukanmu, Hyung," suara Donghae terdengar semakin pelan. Namun Leeteuk masih mampu mendengar suaranya.

"Aish, kau ini. Membuatku khawatir saja. Aku baru dua minggu lebih di sini, Hae," terdengar suara tawa Leeteuk.

Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar suara tawa Leeteuk.

"Kau kan tahu, Hyung, aku tidak biasa tanpamu. Sejak kita _training_ sampai saat ini, kau selalu ada di sampingku. Kau selalu menemaniku. Menyayangiku. Menjagaku. Memanjakanku. Tapi sekarang semua itu tidak kurasakan lagi," suara Donghae semakin lama terdengar semakin parau.

"Aku hanya masih belum terbiasa tanpamu di dekatku, Hyung. Setiap malam, aku lewati hanya sendiri. Setiap akan melakukan _perform_, tak ada lagi suaramu yang ku dengar memberi aba-aba pada kami. Saat di atas _stage_, tak lagi kulihat sosokmu di antara member yang lain. Aku ... Aku merasa ada yang kosong, Hyung. Ada kehampaan jauh di dasar hatiku."

Donghae mulai terisak kecil. Menumpahkan apa yang selama dua minggu ini ia rasakan.

"Hae, dengarkan aku. Kau sudah tahu, kan kalau aku hanya pergi untuk sementara. Hanya dua tahun. Setelah itu aku akan kembali berkumpul bersama kalian untuk menghibur ELF. Aku akan kembali lagi untukmu. Untuk menemanimu. Menjagamu. Menyayangimu. Memanjakanmu. Ini hanya soal waktu, Hae. Kalau kau menjalaninya tanpa merasa terbebani, semua itu tidak akan terasa lama. Percaya padaku."

Donghae masih terisak. Sama sekali tak memberi tanggapan ucapan Leeteuk.

"Perlu kau tahu, Hae, disini aku pun merindukan kalian semua. Merindukanmu. Wookie, Kyu, Sungmin, Yesung, Hyukkie, Kangin, Shindong, Siwon juga Heechul, Kibum dan Hankyung. Dan aku akan berusaha melakukan kewajibanku disini sebaik mungkin agar aku tak mengecewakan kalian semua nantinya. Kalian semua selalu bersamaku, Hae. Walau kita tak terlihat bersama secara nyata, tapi bukankah hati kita satu? Aku tak pernah sendiri. Begitu juga dirimu. Masih banyak Hyung dan Dongsaengmu yang lain. Aku menitipkanmu pada mereka selama aku pergi. Karena aku tahu, mereka juga menyayangimu. Mereka pasti akan memberikan yang terbaik untukmu."

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, akhirnya Donghae kembali bersuara.

"Mianhae, Hyung."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Hae. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan. Berjanjilah setelah ini, kau tidak akan seperti ini. Aku tak ingin kau terlalu memikirkanku hingga melupakan kondisi tubuhmu sendiri. Kau akan membuat banyak orang khawatir. Aku, member lain, Manajer Hyung juga ribuan ELF di luar sana."

"Ne, Hyung. Aku mengerti. Gomawo, Hyung."

"Cheonmaneyo, Hae. Sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat. Cepat sembuh, ne? Mianhae, aku tak bisa merawatmu saat ini."

"Gwaenchana, Hyung. Sekali lagi, jeongmal gomawo, Hyung. Aku janji, ini terakhir kalinya aku membuatmu cemas selama menjalani kewajibanmu."

Sebuah senyum tulus terukir di wajah Donghae. Sebuah senyum yang hampir dua minggu ini menghilang.

"Aku pegang janjimu. Sekarang, istirahatlah. Aku tutup telponnya. Annyeong."

"Annyeong, Hyung."

Donghae menatap ponsel Yesung. Wajah pucatnya kini terlihat sedikit berseri. Sepertinya suara Leeteuk menjadi obat paling mujarab untuk sakitnya.

"Kau sudah selesai, Hae?"

Yesung kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Donghae.

"Ne, Hyung. Gomawo," ucap Donghae masih dengan senyum yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Cheon, Hae. Sekarang istirahatlah. Jaljayo, Hae-ah."

"Jaljayo, Hyung."

Yesung meninggalkan kamar Donghae. Donghae menarik selimutnya untuk menutupinya sampaii batas dada. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat.

"_Gomawo, Hyung. Kau memang Malaikatku. Kau selalu bisa membuat perasaanku jauh lebih nyaman. Jeongmal gomawoyo, Park JungSoo."_

~Fin~

Yogyakarta, 20 November 2012


End file.
